parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Greater Kudu
The greater kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) is a handsome antelope that is easily distinguished by the male’s spectacular spiral horns, which can reach astonishing lengths of over a metre. It can also be identified by the six to ten thin, pale stripes against its tawny to grey-brown body. The female greater kudu is smaller than male, and lacks the impressive horns. The coat colour of the female is also somewhat different, varying from sandy yellowish-grey to russet, against which the thin stripes are conspicuous. Both sexes have a crest of hair that runs along the middle of the back and forms a mane, and there is a distinct white band across the face between the eyes. The large, rounded ears of the greater kudu give a slightly comical appearance. Roles * It played Don in Wreck-It Ralph (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Monster Couple from Harryhausen's in African Animals, Inc. * It played Headphones in African Animal Mayhem Gallery Male-greater-kudu-in-habitat.jpg Greater-kudu gallery 4.jpg Greater_Kudu_LG.jpg Greater Kudu1.jpg Kudu-bull.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-222.jpg|The Lion King (1994) Phineas and Ferb Kudu.png|Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) Screenshot 2018-10-07 121457.jpg Greater_Kudu.jpg NatM Kudu.png|Night at the Museum (2006) Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 6.png Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 4.png Go Diego Go Kudu.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Star Meets Kudu.png The Lion King 2019 Kudus.png|The Lion King (2019) WAET Kudus.png Zootopia Kudu.png|Zootopia (2016) Scout's Safari Kudu.png Evan Almighty Kudus.png|Evan Almighty (2007) Toledo Zoo Kudu.png Zootopia Greater Kudu.jpg KNP Kudu.png Indianapolis Zoo kudu.png San Diego Zoo Kudu.png Clochester Zoo Kudu.png Stanley Griff meets Greater Kudu.png Six Flags Kudu.png Disney's Animal Kingdom Kudu.png Naples Zoo Kudu.png Animals in TLK Remake.png Columbus Zoo Kudu.png Animaniacs Antelope.png Mickey Mouse 64 Zoo Lane Kudu.png Rileys Adventures Greater Kudu.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Greater Kudu.jpg Zoboomafoo Kudu.png Books 9E3B2988-BFEA-4FD0-B985-108ACFD859A6.jpeg 082BC10B-F52F-466C-9C5D-EB76209DE7E9.jpeg 5CC93DF5-BD4C-432C-9CFC-B7A694A9A1ED.jpeg 2ED942A3-01E5-4366-AF7B-C2AE0F03A149.jpeg 672941CD-2234-4C6E-8289-092403677DDB.jpeg 40199CAF-466A-4AD4-A0B9-61B3FECD30D5.jpeg D45870FA-9367-456A-BEA9-D6AD3B453F92.jpeg EF7EE54B-09A7-4053-ABDF-C4A4C46DED40.jpeg 36E72BD1-AC97-4C97-8DA0-7F41C67D6D39.jpeg See Also * Lesser Kudu Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Bovids Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Striped Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Potawatomi Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Brights Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:Awesome Animals (Road to Reading) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Why Is a Frog Not a Toad Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:SimSafari Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Safari Park Animals Category:African Animals ABC Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals